St. Patrick's Day Party 2009
] The St. Patrick's Day Party of 2009 was a party that started March 13th until March 17th. Preparations The only three rooms which showed some boxes and paint, a sign of the party preparation, were the Cove, which was actually not decorated, and The Forest and The Ski Village, both with a green box and paint. Image:Cove_Before.jpg|The Cove being prepared for the 2009 St. Patrick's Party. Image:Forest_Before.jpg|The Forest being prepared for the 2009 St. Patrick's Party. Image:Ski_Hill_Before.jpg|The Ski Village being prepared for the 2009 St. Patrick's Party. Rooms Plaza Pet Shop *Outside: Puffle logo wears a Leprechaun hat, the rest is painted green *Inside: No changes Stage *Outside: Painted green, sign reads "Coming Soon" *Inside: Boxes containing big gold statues of penguins and no background. Pizza Parlor *Outside: Painted Green *Inside: No changes Forest *Many homes looking like Mushrooms and trees surround the area. Leprechaun House (The Party) *Has been decorated as a tree house, with a fire place and carved chairs. **Located in the forest by walking into a treehouse door. ***Free Item: Accordian Town Coffee Shop *Outside: Green with a banner saying "St. Patrick's Day". *Inside: Green with a free item; Four Leaf Clover hat. Night Club *Outside: Lots of green. *Inside: Green and yellow; dance floor changed to flashing green and yellow and then into a shamrock. Gift Shop *Outside: Green with green clothes. *Inside: No changes. Snow Forts *All Green, with Trees instead of forts. Dock *Green, green, and more green; a pile of shamrocks in the middle. Ski Village Ski Lodge *Outside: Green and yellow; shamrocks hanging above door. *Inside: No changes. Sports Shop *Outside: Lots o' green. *Inside: No changes. Ski Hill *Outside: Snow tinted green. *Inside: Green with a huge pot o' gold; pin located inside it. Iceberg *No changes; except for music and rainbow in the background. Free Items * Accordian (Member) * Four Leaf Clover hat (Non-member) * Lucky Coin Pin. Image:Shamrock_Item.jpg|The Non-member Free Item. Image:Free_Item_ST.jpg|The Member Free Item. Gallery Image:TownST.png|The Town during the 2009 St. Patrick's Party. Image:Coffe_Shop.jpg|The Coffee Shop during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Night_Club.jpg|The Night Club during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Dock_St_Patricks.jpg|The Dock during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Ski_Village.jpg|The Ski Village during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Ski_Hill.jpg|The Ski Hill during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Iceberg_ST.jpg|The Iceberg during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Forest_ST.jpg|The Forest during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Leprechaun_House.jpg|The Leprechaun House (the special Member room) during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Plaza_ST.jpg|The Plaza during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Image:Snow_Forts.jpg|The Snow Forts during the 2009 St. Patrick’s Party. Trivia *It brought back old music from older St. Patrick's day parties. *This was the first St. Patricks day party where the Penguin Band didn't preform. *The St. Patrick's day hat was an old item from a previous St. Patrick's Day party. *The jokes were all changed to leprechaun jokes. *Much of the snow was dyed green. *The rainbow that started at the Ski Hill never ended at another place, although judging by the appearence by the other rooms, the rainbow should probably have ended at the Forest. Category:Parties